Ringtail Romance
by Slothmonster
Summary: King Julien cant hold his feelings for Skipper in anymore. He needs to tell him, will the outcome be how he planned? Skipper/Julien, Skipper/Private, Julien/Maurice
1. From The Start

******Note: I'm going to try and work on another story that is actual animals instead of humans this time. I will still be doing the other but it'll be a lot slower since I am in a rut with it. I will be rating it T for references I make later and such. Enjoy! **

* * *

"MORT! How many times must I say this!? Stay away from the royal feets!" the lemur barked out kicking the small mouse-like lemur off the high stone platform and over into the bouncy. Maurice grunted as he heard the harsh words of his King and looked up over at the taller and more slender one. For some reason Julien had been acting more bitter today.

"King Julien is something the matter?" he aksed in is gruff voice, the moody mammal turned around and beamed at the aye-aye.

"No nothing is the mattah! Mort needs to learn to keep is itty bitty body away from the feets," he huffed and jumped up into his throne. Truth be told, something was wrong. His orange eyes turned to the penguin's habitat and watched the four doing their usual 'cute and cuddly' routine for the crowds of people. More specific, he had locked on to the leader. A heavy sigh left him before turning to his adviser.

"Maurice..."

"Your highness?" the stumpier queried

"How would you go about asking the one love of your life that you love them without feeling the sting of the turning down from them?"

Caught off guard, Maurice turned to face his higher-up who wore a very solemn look.

"Uhm..well, honesty would be your best bet your high-" the King of Lemurs burst into a hasty laughter.

"You couldn't be more wrong Marurice! You have to show them through bringing the attention to yourself!" Julien corrected him, Maruice in return giving a roll of his eyes and rubbing his chin.

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"Oh- no reason, I was just curious.."he shrugged. His devious eyes still pinpointed on the penguin. Words of his adviser got to him, maybe that's what he should do. Just tell him, ugh that's too hard.

---

Julien was restless in his sleep that night, he leapt from his throne. He needed to dance, that would get these longing thoughts off his mind. Once the music started he began to shake to the blaring beat that filled the zoo, very little time passed before his thoughts of the one he longed for became hazy. But of course not everyone in the exhibits were enjoying the mad beats that the lemur had been dancing to, Skipper, being one of them.

Not being able to take anymore, the short-fused penguin left the security of the HQ and stormed for the source of the blaring music. With a few maneuvers he grabbed one of the batteries and held it up, the abrupt stop of music making Julien stop and turn towards his stereo.

"Why did you take the battery from my boomy-box!?" he exlamied with a stamp of his foot.

"Do we have to go through this again ringtail?" the obviously annoyed one asked glaring at his enemy.

Julien shook his head and gave out a heavy sigh.

"No, of course not. I dont want to annoy you with my booming beats," he muttered, facing away from the penguin. Skipper's brow rose, something seemed out of place. At this point he would have thought the lemur would have him in the floor struggling for the battery back.

"Alright..then..." Gloom radiated off the one before him, Skipper waddled over to him and cocked his head.

"What's up with you ring-tail?" Julien looked at the shorter male and puffed his tail out.

"Get out of my habitat you flightless bird!" he hissed, pushing Skipper who didn't seem to budge. Skipper grunted and decided to leave, not from Julien's order but because he didn't want to bother with this.

Once the perplexed bird left Julien crawled back up into his throne and watched the other leave. His body ached in a way it hasn't before. After the stumpy bird returned into his head quarters the aching lemur shifted and tried to fall asleep.


	2. I loved you first

The next day Julien decided to venture outside the habitat with his 'loyal subjects' to go pester the penguins. It was a normal routine for all of them, taking down the bowling pin ninjas and a few instinct exercises. Kowalski was up for the blind-folded defense training, of course he took the strategic method, but to a lesser extent. He didn't want to end up headfirst on the cold hard cement floors anymore.

"Alright Kowalski! Ready?"

"Affirmative Skipper!" the taller penguin exclaimed in determination. A silence passed between the two until Skipper lunged the Shinai at his blinded team-mate, Kowalski had already started his first move for evasion until both of them were caught off guard by a loud and friendly;

"Helloooo neighbor!" the tastefully accented voice exclaimed, three heads poking out the side of the fish trophy hole. The disruption of their concentration landed Kowalski a big thump upside his head and landing to the floor with a grunt of pain. Skipper growled and turned to the three lemurs.

"Ringtail! What on earth are you doing here? We are in the middle of a very critical training session and you just screwed it up!" Private was at Kowalski's side trying to help him with the bump that had started growing to the side of his head.

"Oh we were just in hood of my neighbors and was going to see if we could use your TV," with no hesitation or waiting for a response the lemurs invaded into their penguin friend's habitat taking the TV hostage.

"augh, get out of here lemurs!" Skipper barked out in exasperation and with a quick turn he looked to the big-boned bird.

"Rico! Lethal force!" Rico grunted and began to hack until the flamethrower was burped up, aiming it at the intruders.

"If you leave now I wont have Rico singe all the fur off your bodies," Julien's tail fluttered with contempt looking over at the steaming stubby penguin. He arose and placed each paw on his hip letting out a huff.

"Fine Fine, only if you allow us to borrow the Television," The ringtail didn't seem to find the flamthrower as a threat.

Maurice panicked and started tugging on his fearless king, Mort following along to his side. Once the bothersome lemurs left Skipper rubbed his forehead and decided that if Julien was going to be acting more annoying then usual then he needed to confront him about it.

"Alright men! We'll start again.."

-----------------

"King Julien you cant be getting yourself burned! You know the penguins would have not hesitated to attack you," Maruice usually didn't yell at Julien for fear of getting more of his signature whoppings. The lemur layed limp in his throne looking up to the sky-spirits, hoping they would give him an idea.

"Julien..?"

No response was given, but a turn of his head to stare at his steaming aye-aye assistant.

"Maurice, leave me to speak with the sky spirits.."

Maurice kept his place for a moment before glancing at the mouse-lemur and began bumping him off to the lower areas of the habitat taking one last look at the king. A heavy sigh left the taller lemur's muzzle as he was left to talk with the floating clouds above him.

"A king such as myself shouldn't be having feelings for a stumpy bird that cannot fly,"

"..."

"But of all the animals in this zoo, why am I given love to him? He could never meet the standards of my kingliness" he boasted.

Julien groaned as the Sky kept silent.

At this point in the day there was nothing for him to do but mope about, he had already gotten on the bad side of the feathered ones and Marlene was most likely fuming about another frivolous argument she had with Skipper

"Okay Maurice, it is time that you make up the Super Comfy Pamper Time Floaty Throne!" maybe a little grooming would make him feel better.

------------------

Julien was left restless in his chair looking at the sky that night, planes passing by and the occasional star poking out pass the blinding light of the city around them. He didn't mind living in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the US but...there were times where he missed looking to the sky and seeing nothing but stars that the Sky Spirits so kindly would twinkle down to him.

"Ringtail!" the voice was a harsh whisper, but it didn't take much for him to figure who it was. The lemur felt himself lighten, his body almost floated over the other side of the habitat to be greeted by the stern faced penguin.

"Oh, hello neighbor,"

"Can it-" the penguin exclaimed holding a flipper over his mouth and dragging him off behind one of the nearby bushes off course of the stony path around the exhibits.

Julien pushed on the smaller male and rubbed his muzzle giving an unwitting glare.

"Ringtail, what on earth has gotten into you? You've been more and more of a pest, and its not just annoying me.."

It's true, the only way that he could really express himself was through daunts, teasing, and poking in when not needed. It wasn't just for his want for everyone's attention, but to get Skipper's attention specifically. His short-tempered zoo-mate would make the fur on his back stand on end when yelled at, or when forced out of their HQ by threats or force. Julien thought about it, he sounded crazy...to an extent.

Time passed and the thinking lemur had yet to even say a word to Skipper. He snapped his flipper in front of the spacing out King's face.

"Julien!"

"Uh-whu? Oh..it's nothing, nothing has gotten into my insides.."

"Well your nothing sure is getting worse, so spill it" he demanded.

"Why would you care?"

This was getting nowhere and Skipper was starting to get more agitated.

"Because, when your annoying, it annoys me, and when I'm annoyed most other animals in the zoo are annoyed with you too. I _just_ said that"

"Exactly, you don't care about MY feelings" Julien retorted turning his back to him. The penguin groaned.

"What does your feelings have to do with you being annoying?"

"You don't care!"

"Apparently I do if I'm standing here trying to get it out from you!!" Skipper finally grabbed Julien's shoulders and pulled him around to face him, beak to muzzle.

"Now tell me dammnit!"

"Stop lying into my face!" the king hissed trying to push him away, but, Skipper's flippers stayed firm upon his shoulders.

"Just tell me already!"

"No!"

"Spit it out!"

With what little power Julien had, he shoved skipper backwards.

"Fine! I've fallen head over tail for you!!"


	3. I'd do anything for you

Skipper could feel the white of his feathers burn red, he was completely bare and caught off guard.

"Y-you've fallen..for me" he repeated.

Julien gave a nod and plopped on his rear hiding his face between his legs to keep any eye contact with him. This isn't quite how he wanted it to start, but, at least it got out.

Skipper was at a loss of words. With little thought, Skipper did the best thing he could think of, seized the moment Julien wasn't looking and fled.

"Well? I'm waiting for your ridiculing.." the mammal muttered and looked up noticing he was talking to himself. His heart sunk down into his stomach, being left alone only made the feeling worse.

_This is exactly what I didn't want to happen_

His body lifted up, each limb felt like it weighed a ton. Julien felt a harsh wind to his back, he didn't know the reason why but the breeze made his body go numb. Was this really how heartache felt?

After standing dumbfounded, he began to make his way back to the habitat where he resided. Warm tears started to fill the corner of his eyes, it was hard for him to fight off the urge to cry right now.

With each step it almost seemed that time was slowing down, giving him the realization that him, king of lemurs, was turned down. It almost didn't seem possible. He gave a shake of his head and began to play with his paws. Tears returned, but this time making him more angry than sad.

"Stupid-ey penguin, he has the no right to turn down ME, King Julien!" he tried to convince himself pridefully, but what was the point, his dignity was nothing but a memory now. Truly, Julien had no reason to be acting the way he was. He wasn't turned down, but being left alone in such an emotional state felt just the same.

Once he reached the habitat he jumped up to the top of the brick wall and crawled up the stone ledges until he reached the top where he met with Maurice, who was still up. Julien rubbed his eyes of any present tears. His chunky-monkey assistant was playing a game of solitaire by himself before he took attention to his late night king.

"Julien where were you?" it wasn't like him to return this late at night.

The king was having troubles putting up a facade and left his expression as is. It was pointless to do otherwise at this point.

"I decided to take a walk,"

"A walk?"

"Do not question your king!" he exclaimed with little regard that Mort was sleeping. Maurice flinched and fell silent.

"I am residing to my throne.." the taller one sighed in exhaustion and crawled up the ladder sitting up in his decorated chair. His glossy eyes turned to the glowing Penguin habitat, the feeling he experienced earlier returned.

"You know you can tell me anything your highness, I am your adviser after all.." Maurice stated point-blank.

Julien wore a vacant expression but listened intently to his aye-aye subject.

Maurice continued

"I have been since we were young..and you were first the King Lemur of Madagascar...after the incident with your mother,"

The younger one grimaced as his mind wandered to the traumatic event with his mom. She was the 'King' before him, but on a journey with the other females a pack of fossa caught and ate her. When reported back to the pack the group thought that her offspring, Julien, should be crowned in her place.

Maurice had shuffled all his cards back into their deck and curled up on the ground trying to get comfy.

"And I'll..." he paused to yawn

"I'll be here for you until the day I die.." feeling his eyelids grow heavy the devoted aye-aye dozed off.

Julien let the words start to soak into his head, he could feel himself getting dreary...until he passed out as well.

----------

Skipper was left swimming in the argument he had earlier, it was making him uneasy. Julien, loving him? There was no way he was being serious. He's joking..

The penguin could feel himself getting more and more paranoid while he thought about the Lemur King. His body shifted left, then right. Maybe making such small slots wasn't the best idea. Time after time he could only think of one possible way to keep this quiet, and to the back of his mind. Hopefully, his plan would work how he wanted it. After settling this with himself, he was able to get to sleep.

Upon the next morning, everything seemed more still than usual in the zoo. Skipper's team was up before him and were going about doing their usual things to keep entertained. Once he had hopped from his slot he could feel grogginess hit him like a brick to the beak. Kowalski was the first to see his leader up.

"Good morning Skipper!" the taller one saluted, his leader grunted and made his way for the coffee maker pouring a cup. Its taste was stale and somewhat cold, maybe about an hour or two old. After a few sips he waddled back to his bunk and took a seat on the side of it.

Private chimed in this time,

"Skippah, are you awhlright?" he asked in concern turning to his leader from the television. Rico gave out a grunt as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine..just a..a bad dream," Skipper let out a faint chuckle, he was pretty sure last night wasn't a dream. His team mates looked to each other, puzzled.

"Uhh..well once you finish I have set up a basic training exercise if you'd like to commence it," Kowalski's eyes twinkled in pride showing Skipper the intricate motions he had drawn on his sketchpad.

"Sure Kowalski.."

Kowalski stepped back a little giving his leader some room before he went off to jot down more notes into his notepad.

Time ticked while Skipper sat there, the bitter cold taste of his coffee was making him ill and decided to just dump it.

"Alright men! Were going to take it a little easier today and work our way up during the week!" he decided, this would keep them all busy...including himself.

---------------

On the other end of the zoo, Julien was curled up close to his boombox the soft waves of music stroking at his aching heart. Maurice felt pity for his king all the while playing steady game of Go Fish with Mort. Of course he would always cheat, leaving Maurice with a handful of numbers that Mort wasn't willing to give up.

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up soul_

_and I'm drinkin' 'em down with cheap alcohol_

_You'd be inclined to be mine for the taking and part of this terrible mess that I'm makin' _

_But you, your the catalyst.._

The lyrics were sickening and making the aye-aye's stomach churn looking at the rintail who looked like a big ball.

"Your highness, do you HAVE to listen to this music? Its so down.."

"I like it!" Mort spoke up, oblivious to his King's mood. The ringtail only turned his head to look upon his subjects and then recede back in between his arms.

The ring tail didn't care, this music in a really painful way, soothed his depression that the flightless one had forced upon him. He wasn't sure what kind of mood to really be in..Angry? Sad? Should he be fine? Love was such a perplexing feeling..and being unable to tell how he really felt was just making it worse off.

Maurice finally gave up with the game of Go Fish and sighed, unable to take his eyes off the gloomy one he called 'Highness'

"Mort..maybe you should go get a bowl of lychee nuts for Julien.." he whispered to the small rodent-like lemur. With no hesitation he jumped down and went to the zoo's food storage, it wasn't that hard to get in there. He pulled out a baggy that carried maybe ten or twelve fruits and returned. Maurice grabbed the blue bowl that Julien had kept special for only lychees and dumped them in.

The king rose his head to the bowl and gave a painful look to his subjects, he began to rip the shell off one and nibbled at the juicy flesh of the lychee. Even his favorite fruit had taken a bitter taste.

"I'm not hungry.."

"C'mon Julien.." Maurice insisted,

"You'll feel better.."

Julien scowled and took a few more and cracking them open, the next few werent as bad. If anything this was just like putting salt in a wound, they were only making him feel worse. He shuddered, pushing the bowl away and turned back to his radio.

The aye-aye was running out of ideas and allowed Julien to mope as he pleased..it seemed to be the only thing working anyways. Leaving him like this though, was something he wished he didn't have to do.

_What is wrong Julien.._

A/N: Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. Some of this I did when I was partially awake, but I wanted to finish it. Read and Review!  
-SM

* * *


	4. Nothing More

Six days have passed since the night Julien had gave his confession to Skipper. His training exercises with the team have went from basic to complex, and almost life threatening. It seemed that he was the only one that wasn't feeling completely exhausted after long session.

Kowalski, Private, and even Rico dropped to the floor in their headquarters panting. The leader hopped down and looked at his groaning friends.

"Fish and crackers men, are you this tired already?"

"S-Skippa..your pushing r-really hard.." the young one admitted, he hated going against what his leader said, everyone has a limit though.

Truth be told, Skipper was pretty exhausted himself, but if he stopped training then it would leave time for his thoughts to wander and that was something he didn't want.

"Alright Alright...we can take the rest of the night off"

A smile crept over his beak while the other three got up and separated off into different areas to rest. Two of the three taking their bunk, Skipper seized the moment and crawled up the ladder and plopped on the stoney platform. His royal eyes glanced over at the lemur's habitat and winced. Even after this week he still cant seem to form a way to say anything to Julien again.

Being alone out here like he was soothing yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"Skipper, do you mind..?" the voice startled him, he turned to where the voice was coming from. Kowalski, the uneasy one shook his head and flashed grin.

"Of course not Kowalski, have a seat"

Kowalski sat down next his leader and began to stare off into space. It was awkward silence that was left between them. The taller one cleared his throat and turned his head to his shorter leader.

"I've been noticing there has been an uneasy gloom that has come over the zoo lately.."

"Really?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise "You haven't?"

"Nope," Skipper shrugged looking back at an entertained Kowalski.

A flipper came to the underside of the taller one's beak, rubbing it thoughtfully. The worried feeling arose within his stomach watching Kowalski think deeply, even pulling out his notepad and scribbling in it.

"Why don't we go see the lemurs, maybe Julien is the reason that everything is so down. As bothersome as he is, it seems that if he is happy the whole world is happy and same with ssorrow.."

Skipper didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Everything seemed so down in the zoo, and the last five nights of nothing but blues and slow songs made it even more obvious that something needed to be said. He cursed under his breath and stood up.

"I'll do something about it.."

------------

His members were asleep, and he was pretty sure no one would be up at this time..aside Julien, hopefully. He poked his head out of the bunk and crawled out to the ladder and stepped out. There was a faint twilight aura that came about through the zoo from the postlights. Skipper could feel his stomach ache, he still had no idea what he was going to say to Julien..he needed to say something though..anything. This was the one thing Skipper had a weakpoint for, emotion.

Eventually, he made it over to the lemur habitat and jumped up on the ledge.

Julien was still slumped over by the radio, listening to some lame Avril Lavigne song. The lemur noticed the penguin standing there, a sting of both happiness and pain tingled through his body as he stood up.

He moved his way over slowly and jumped up on the edge squatting next to the one that caused him such hurt.

"Yes Skipper?" Julien didn't even give the flippered one the satisfaction of his usual 'Hello Neighbor'. Skipper looked down at his feet shuffling them.

"I need uh...to talk to you.." he muttered almost under his breath, but Julien acknowledged it and hopped the other side and walked alongside Skipper to the usual spot where him and his team-mates would usually play capture the flag. The lemur rested up against the base of the tree and looked up at Skipper.

Skipper was a wreck, obviously wasn't ready for any of this. He didn't want to know Julien's reason for liking him, but hopefully it'd make him feel better. The white of his face flushed red.

"Julien..I want you uhm..to tell me..why you like me.." his voice was low as he turned an eye to the hopeless lemur.

A scowl crossed his face and stood up looking at the penguin, for some reason a raging fire burned in the pit of his stomach at the question he was asked.

"Why do YOU care?" Julien snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Skipper winced and hung his head, he knew running like he did would come back to haunt him.

"You left right as I confessed the feelings which I kept inside of me.." that feeling returned, his eyes began to sting with tears while that night was put on repeat in his head.

"I know..I know.."

He wiped the pools that started in the corners of his eyes. The regretful penguin looked up and rubbed his flipper uncomfortably, he hated being wrong..taking responsibility was something he had to do even if he didn't like it.

"I really am...sorry," Julien didn't seem too convinced, the resentful fire in his stomach still churned back and forth.

"Your just saying that so I stop being gloomy.."

"No no..really, ring tai- er..Julien..it was wrong of me to leave you like I did. I couldn't think of anything but running...I am sorry"

After the more sincere plea doused the anger that arose within the lemur. Julien got to his knees so he was better leveled with the penguin. Skipper raised his head and looked into the other's eyes, there was a deep feeling of want that wallowed within the glossy pupils.

It felt like an eternity passed while they stared into each others eyes. The king stepped back some and rubbed his eyes to rid the tears.

"Well..your...different from me.." he started and sat back on the ground keeping his eyes to the grass below him. Julien cracked a smile that wouldn't go away.

"You and I argue like no other two animals in the zoo,"

Thinking about it now, he really didn't know why he liked him..he just did.

"That's not true, Marlene and I-"

"I don't know why I like you..Skipper, you make me feel happier than anyone..your vibes connect with mine..and your just as handsome as me,"

Skipper blushed, compliments weren't something he was good at accepting. For once, Julien didn't seem like a completely rude guy. Sensitivity and love can to that to a person, he assumed. His thoughts started to clear up, Skipper wasn't feeling as stressed with the situation.

"T-thank you.." Julien looked up at the other and crawled up close to him, muzzle to beak as they have before. The penguin hesitated and pulled back, he grabbed one of his flippers and looked at him not moving an inch.

"Skipper..do you like me..too?"

He could feel himself start to sweat. There wasn't much time that he could wait out his answer. He really didn't know if he liked Julien..and yet he had to make him feel better.

_Damn it..I need to say something_

Skipper's throat was dry and tried clearing it out, a long sigh came from him as he tried to calm down.

"Julien..I don't know if I like you or not..I mean..I have never liked guys before,"

He recoiled at the reply, the long tail wrapping around his waist in a way of comfort and blocking out anything that may hurt him more.

"But..I'm willing to take you out one night..if it'll make you feel better.."

A compromise, one of the best things he could do in a situation such as this..right? Maybe this would make him feel better. Julien's eyes sparkled before he wrapped his arms around the shorter penguin.

"Not what I wanted but it'll do.." He knew that going out on a date with him would be better than nothing..

Skipper wrapped his arms around the other shyly and returned his affection. Within their hug there was a feeling of weight lifted off both their shoulders. It felt nice being in Skipper's arms, like he had imagined countless times in the past. Julien didn't want to let go, another smile crept over his maw.

"R-ringtail.."

"hmn..?"

"We should uh..get to sleep.."

Julien let out a faint laugh and let go of the more timid seeming male, his paws propped up on his hips.

"Alright then, tomorrow night, don't be forgetting now" He warned Skipper before walking back to his habitat.

Skipper stood there quietly for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. He needs to stop making things go so quick. Everything should be okay tomorrow, no, not should..will. The leader assured himself before belly sliding back to HQ and creeping back into his bunk.

_Just a date..nothing more._

-----------

Julien finally made it back to the lemur exhibit and hopped up on the stone wall giving a few care-free spinning moves. He felt so light now that the heavy depression was eased off his shoulders. Though, now he had to be quiet. Maurice was actually asleep tonight, he didn't want to be waking up his worried adviser.

The Lemur King had never noticed,, Maurice really has been there for him this whole time..through thick and thin. He would stand by, some regret tingled though his tail but took little thought to it.

He was pretty tired after expelling all the feelings he had for Skipper, once he slipped into his throne Julien cocked his head to the sky.

"Thank you Sky Spirits.."


	5. Arms Of My Angel

Loud music blared throughout the whole zoo, it was barely 7AM and Julien was already in a booty-shaking mood. Maurice found it curious that his King seemed to have jumped from being deeply depressed to dancing in the matter of a night.

"Your Highness why are you in such a good mood all of a sudden?"

The swaying lemur turned to his apprentice and gave a goofy smile,

"Silly Maurice, the day is wonderful! Who wouldn't be in a good mood this day?" Julien challenged diplomatically.

Maurice's brows slanted in puzzlement, until he was ordered to start dancing along with him and Mort. These constant mood swings were really not connecting..there had to be a reason for them and he would find out, sooner or later.

--------------------------

Back at the Penguin's HQ, Kowalski could already tell things were back to normal seeing how he had a pounding headache.

"Skipper I think its safe to say that Julien is back to his normal self, whatever you told him sure did help.."

He chortled "Well..I did my best," Skipper replied sheepishly.

Later on that day the team had taken a more leisurely and simple training routine. Nothing too hard, Skipper needed to be in good shape for his..date. It was evident that during the session he was a little off, his 'raving paranoia' was getting the better of him.

How on earth would he approach this date..what were they going to even do? Just thinking about this was making him dizzy and uneasy.

"I'm gunna take a nap...I'm still pretty tired from last night.." The three turned to their leader and saluted.

"Awhlright Skippa! Sleep tight!"

Skipper saluted to his team and slipped down the hatch into their HQ. He shivered feeling the somewhat cold stone against his feet, the weary one waddled to his bed and slipped inside of it looking at the stone ceiling above it.

_I have no idea what to do for him..where to go or anything.._

His eyes became heavy as the thoughts marinaded in his head, maybe winging it would be the best idea..pun not intended.

"..anything for the citizens of the zoo.." Skipper mumbled under his breath and cuddled to his pillow.

-----------------------

Skipper looked at himself in the water, the reflection made him grin. He never was one to be vain but damn, he thought he looked down right studly. After his mandatory inspection it was time that he met with Julien. That sweaty flipper feeling was coming again.

"Alright.."

After he calmed down and slipped over to the lemur's habitat. One long breath and a shake of his flippers he jumped upwards and stood over the exhibit, there was a low glow of light coming from the top of Julien's stone formation. Skipper scrunched his eyebrows and made his way up to the top platform where the lemur was sitting in a chair. There was a moderate sized table and another chair close to his for his feathered friend.

Candles were lit about on each side of the stones, a sentimental smile decorating the lemur's face. The soft sound of Angel by Sarah McLachlan playing in the back..such a cliche but it sounded nice to him.

"Hello Skipper.."

Skipper took his seat with caution and looked at Julien with some disbelief, "Isn't this a bit over the top..?"

"I think its fine.." he spoke optimistically and shifted closer to the penguin.

"So uh..Julien.." Skipper started, his voice giving away his nervousness.

The lemur leaned in closer, with interest.

"Where are Mort and Maurice..?"

"The Chameleons are holding a shake-your-booty-all-night-long party, they went there for the night"

"Oh.." Skipper noticed that there was a plate of fish in front of him, with hesitance he picked up and nibbled off a little bit. Ah, the taste of the sea blessed his beak, some food started to relax him.

"I had to go and get that earlier..and hide it, is the taste of it okay?" Julien tried not to complain about the smell radiating off the soulless looking fish on the plate.

"Yeah, its..alright ringtail," a less shy looking smile came to his beak and started biting off more of the fish.

Julien's brow furrowed as his ears caught the usual nickname he was given.

"Skipper, why do you insist calling me that?"

"I dunno.."

He really didn't know why he called him that..never has he called Maurice, Aye-Aye or Marlene, Otter as a nickname. Skipper took a swig of water from the glass that was next to his plate.

"Just something that came first to my head when I saw you.." Julien leisurely opened up a lychee or two and munched on the flesh of them, they seemed less bitter today.

"Does it bother you?"

"Kind of.."

Awkward silence was between them again, Sarah's soft voice still going on in the back. Skipper started playing with the rim of his glass.

He cleared his throat and looked at Julien, "Have you ever been with..anyone before?"

"Of course I have! I am a king after all you silly," the lemur chuckled insolently.

"Another man?"

"No.."

Skipper took a few more bites of his fish and started on a second, his brow crooked upwards in curiosity.

"Really?"

"No no..I mean no as into your question earlier.."

Julien's eyes dropped to the table, staring at the already deteriorating lychees. The flavor and fruit itself was pretty short lived.

"You mean you've never been with someone else?" he rephrased. The lemur gave a nod or two and heaved a heavy sigh.

Both of them felt even worse off than earlier, Skipper forced a smile to his beak and looked at Julien.

"Well, I'm sure there is someone out there for you"

"I hope that someone is you.."

Julien shifted his chair closer and pressed a kiss to the side of Skipper's beak. The penguin flinched and moved himself away in surprise, his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"W-what was that for..?"

"Thought I'd try.."

A split feeling of rejection crossed his thoughts for the action he just took, there it was again, that feeling of emotional tears. He could feel a flipper move up to his muzzle, Julien slipped his eyes open somewhat and within that moment he felt Skipper's beak press to his lips. The tingles started throughout his body, what a blissful feeling this was.

Julien couldn't care if the world ended right then and there, everything that has happened in his past seemed to just...wash away from his mind. Finally, after the silent kiss they both moved back a few inches.

"Sk-Skipper..?"

"Thought I'd try too.."

Skipper had no idea what came over him, the feel of pity? guilt? longing? He couldn't quite figure, all he knew was that he wanted to make Julien..happy. Julien felt his body go almost limp in his chair, that kiss was like an eternal high.

"Uh..would you like to go lay down?" he proposed up, turning an eye to the bouncy. The two leisurely made their way over to the large inflatable and wobbled atop of it. Its plastic feel was cold against Julien's paws making him shiver.

Skipper could notice Julien visually shaking, he took first instinct and shuffled up close to him wrapping a flipper around his waist. The lemur king flushed and looked at the cuddling one, his own arm pulling him closer to his body. For a penguin, he sure did radiate off a lot of warmth. It was a comfy feeling, the two relaxed within the others arms making Julien emit a content purr.

"I didn't know you purred,"

"You sound surprised.."

The penguin laughed softly and nuzzled his beak against Julien's chest looking to the sky.

Julien smiled and cocked his head, resting it atop of his. Even from here the music was crystal clear, the lemur couldn't have dreamed this any other way. His eyes started to droop, the cool air making him shiver again.

Julien flopped backwards with no warning on to the boucny, the force making Skipper bounce up and land atop of the lemur who in turn let out a loud grunt of discomfort.

"Ofh..Sorry"

His royal blue eyes stared into the yellow tinted ones, this position was awkward..but in a way he liked it. The lemur delicately lifted his arms and allowed one paw upon his back and another to the back of his head pressing it down slowly to lock them in a kiss once more. Julien wanted his taste, that feel once more. Skipper didn't object, their kiss seemed to go deeper and deeper as time went by.

The penguin pulled back and let out heavy pants, the air making his breath visible between them. Julien panted just as hard, cheeks red, this feeling was pure ecstasy. He didn't want to stop, but, all must good things have to come to an end..

"I-I uh..should probably get back.." Skipper admitted.

"Alright.."

Each stood up and smiled at the other, the shorter one rubbed the back of his neck shyly and let out a cough. Julien couldn't take his eyes off the man of his dreams. Skipper looked up at Julien and noticed his admiring stare, a sting of discouragement hit him and dropped his eyes.

"Same time..tomorrow?"

A bit of surprise came to the lemur's expression, followed by a burst of excitement which he had to force back otherwise he would end up waking the whole zoo.

"Yeah! Of course my silly willy penguin" Skipper gave a meager laugh and rubbed his chin.

"Night Julien, sleep well,"

"You too Skipper.."

They held each other in one last embracing hug, Skipper had parted afterwords giving the ring tail a quick peck on his cheek.

For once Skipper didn't have to act so strict, so to a schedule. He enjoyed the date that he had shared with Julien..even if it was awkward to a pretty high degree. It wasn't for sure..but maybe there was a spark for the ring tail..just as he had for him. Too bad it was only for the night, as uncomfortable, painstaking, and short it was..he enjoyed it more than he thought he would have. Skipper longed to reminisce about this...but the thought of that was short lived..its not like he could tell anyone about this. Another thing to add as 'classified'.

The penguin slipped into the Headquarters trying to keep the hatch shut and waddled up into his slot, shuffling about to get comfortable. Which didn't take long, he was quite warn out even for such a leisurely night..after a few last deep breaths he was drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: For awhile uploading may be a little slower, School starts next week so I am getting all prepared for that. Read and Review please! :3

-SM


	6. Q&A

"Mauricee," Julien beckoned, it was another leisurely day and the king was in the best mood in the world. His date had gone even better than he imagined. The aye-aye blessed his lap with a bowl of lychees for the day, today they were even sweeter than he could have imagined.

"Your majesty?" the adviser spoke up

Half way through ingesting, Julien cocked his head and glanced down at the other.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I know I shouldn't be questioning what you do..its the number one rule of course, but..what have you been doing so late at night that makes you have these mood swings? Why didn't you come to the party either? Its unlike you"

Using the 'Do not question' excuse would have been easier than giving a real answer, but the king knew...that his adviser wasn't asking out of curiosity..but more of worry. He took a lengthy moment of silence, eating a lychee from time to time until he jumped off his throne, standing over Maurice.

"I can't say,"

The simple answer left him with an uneasy look; King Julien didn't give him a snide comment, or talking to him in a way that put him down. It was a sincere answer, something Julien wasn't normally just handing out.

"Why not..?" he didn't want to test his king when he was like this, but he needed to figure out even a little.

"Because I cant Maurice, its a secret but don't worry, I'll be just fine"

He smiled and patted the top of his shorter subject's head before turning to his radio to flip on some music.

_..what just happened_

Maurice felt like he was talking to someone other than Julien, whatever he's been doing. It made him act more like..a person with compassion.

It scared him.

----

"Men, why don't we go raid the zoouvenir shop for a movie and make some popcorn?"

His team flipped their heads like Skipper had suggested something crazy.

"What's the occasion Skippah?" the younger one asked? It wasn't like him to just offer up a movie and popcorn to boot.

"No occasion! I just want to make up for the intense training I had you guys do with me, you did a good job boys. So I thought a reward was in order"

The leader wore a curious look on his beak; it wasn't his normal smug militant smile. It was a genuine friendly looking grin. It was more indimidating than usual, but they weren't going to object to popcorn and a movie.

Skipper had to remember though, that tonight he needed to go see Julien again. Never has he broken a promise, and he didn't plan on starting now. The four penguins slipped their way over to the shop while Alice had her back turned and hopped in. Pickings for any kind of movie in here was pretty slim, with less than a reluctant decision they chose the documentary on penguins.

"You know Skipper, we've seen this documentary before," Kowalski reminded him

"Why not choose one on another animal? We know enough about ourselves, I think."

The leader glanced down at the cover of the DVD and sighed. What other movies were there? He thought to himself as he rubbed his chin in a strained fashion.

"How about we learn about our lemur adversaries?" Private spoke up.

"Ahh, good choice. Then we can find Julien's weakness, aside taking away stuff from him..and his feet,"

Skipper never thought about it before, why did he hate having others touch his feet? After pondering on the question more, a spark lit in his head. Why not play a little game with his ringtailed friend tonight, though, the game he wants to play…he can't lie, it wouldn't be fair to him.

-----

Sun began to set over the zoo and the documentary was barely over. How long could a movie on lemurs be? Of course he was interested, but Skipper could only take so much in one sitting. He needed to get out and see the REAL lemur that he was curious about.

"I am going out for the night. I should be back so don't worry all right? Enjoy the movie, you've earned it!"

"Okay Skippa, see you-" Private was cut off by the sound of the hatch shutting behind the seemingly rushing penguin. A whimper left him until he felt Kowalski's arm around his shoulder giving a smile. For some reason Kowalski's smile always calmed the younger one, when it came to Skipper.

There was that glow again, the one he remembered from the night before.

Skipper didn't feel as nervous tonight, he was more than delighted to go see his newfound friend.

This exhilarating feeling has only come once or twice before in the heat of combat, but never to this degree.

It came time to make his way over to his king's. Skipper didn't feel the need to be so classy, and just went as is. So what if he smells of popcorn, he didn't care.

Once over, the two greeted with a warm hug.

"Hello Skipper how was your day?" Julien seemed to have taken a more serious but laid back attitude tonight, which relieved what little nervousness the penguin did have.

"It went swell, had the team watch a documentary with me to make up for the training I had them do.." he chuckled weakly.

"How about you?"

"I'm sure you heard my partying earlier, I don't think I have to explain past that"

Skipper and King Julien sat down at the bouncy right away, seemed that the lemur had everything propped down there. His taste in music wasn't as cheesy as before, but still it was good and mood setting.

Each of them stared into the other's eyes a moment, getting lost in their beauty. With a shake of his head, the leader popped back to earth.

"Hey Julien, why don't we play a game tonight"

The King was always up for a game, or anything that caught his fancy. His long tail twitched.

"Oooh, what kind of game?"

"Well…I was thinking a Q n' A game"

He cocked his head with immense confusion, "What is this Q and the A's?" the penguin laughed.

"Q, stands for questions and the A, stands for answers. So a question and answering game." The interested look in the lemur's yellow faded eyes dimmed.

"This doesn't sound as fun as I would have hoped"

"Oh c'mon give it a try,"

Julien groaned with reluctance "Fine, you start"

"Why do you hate when Mort touches your feet?" was the first the he knew he had to ask.

It took him a moment to ponder the question, he never really knew. Aside from he just really hated the smaller lemur.

"I just hate him my feet are MINE, why should he get to touch them? 'kay my turn!"

Skipper didn't object to how quickly he wanted to ask a question, there was worry to the question he was going to give. But like anything else, he had to face it head on. No turning back and running, we don't want to have a mishap like before.

"Skipper!"

"Uh-whu? Sorry, was thinking too hard…I'm turning into Kowalski," he chuckled feebly.

"I asked you why your so strict and militaryishy.."

"Born and raised that way ringtail!" Skipper said with a proud grin. Julien grunted and gave the other a glare of dissatisfaction.

"Whoop-" the penguin put a flipper over his mouth.

"Sorry Julien,"

He smirked "Its okay…flightless bird,"

"Why would I want to fly? I'd run into things all the time and could be spotted by enemies," Skipper explained.

Their butting heads was what made each other content with having nights like these, even if they did argue, they weren't severe arguments. Skipper's game of Q&A lasted a good hour or two, they were enjoying each other's company, and curious questions.

"How come you act so hoity-toity around everyone? Do you honestly only care for yourself like you play on?"

Julien bit his lip and shrugged.

"I dunno Skipper…"

Skipper noticed his ring-tailed friend's shift in mood causing him to frown; he scooted up close to him and gave a comforting hug.

"I-I didn't mean it in that way..I meant…well I..ngh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that…"

As much as he hated to admit it, he was just as bad. He wasn't self-centered, but took everyone as a threat…constantly on the alert for anyone that could turn on him. They weren't different in a lot of aspects, but more the same, than anything.

"Its okay," Julien finally said, nuzzling the top of his penguin's head.

"My turn.."

There was a silence that crossed over each of them, Julien knew what he wanted to say...but was afraid of his answer.

"Do you like me?"

Skipper shifted himself uncomfortably and turned to look at the lemur, who wore a solemn expression.

The penguin coughed a few times and then rubbed his neck, once again; he was put on the spot. This time he was ready.

"Julien…yes, I do like you" he finally said. The lemur king couldn't think of any words to say. He could feel tears fill his eyes and start to stream down the side of his face.

Skipper hesitated and jumped up starting to wipe his eyes, "Hey hey now, don't be getting all teary on me.."

The paws wrapped around the smaller body and pressed it up close to him, their mouths meeting in a kiss.

"I'll get teary-eyed whenever I want," Julien played off after their embracing kiss. Each let out a comforting chuckle and nuzzled up close, it was getting colder and colder out.

"Maurice suspects something I think" the king mumbled in a loud yawn, being barely coherent.

Skipper looked up to the other and raised his brow.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well…he asked why my moods have been changing so frequently" he started

"So something tells me he's curious, I don't mind him knowing, but I don't want to tell him" the lemur trailed off

"You want him to figure it for himself?" Skipper finished. Julien nodded and rested his eyes for a minute starting to get dreary. The cold air always seemed to cool Julien into a sleepy mood. His body weight started to completely fall on skipper.

"Julien? Julien…" The azure eyes scanned over his sleeping king's face, he'd never looked at Julien this close before, only during their face-to-face arguments. He could feel his cheeks flush, why was he staring?

Skipper shifted himself out of his grasp and quickly caught him, trying his very best not to wake him. Julien let out a grunt in his sleep as he was laid on his back. The penguin looked around for a blanket but found none, did the lemurs not sleep with any blankets?

After one last examination of the curled up lemur he smiled, the last thing to do was lean down, and give the king a love peck on the lips. Skipper took his crown off and set it next to him and jumped over the wall and proceeded back to HQ. Once again, it was another perfect ending, to a perfect night.

------

Once the coast was clear, Maurice climbed up the wall Skipper had just finished jumping over.

_Who is it that he's talking about, so someone, is causing these mood swings he keeps having._

The aye-aye crept across the ground as quietly as he could until he reached the inflatable bouncy. He took his side next to Julien, and his crown and left himself to his thoughts.

_I need to find out who this person is…_

* * *

A/N: Sorry I havent posted anything in a long time, my laptop decided to crash on me basically the day after I posted chapter five. If there are any errors in this I apologize, I am horridly tired and it took me basically all day to finish it. This chapter was a little harder for me, just because I tried not to be repetitive and quick to finish it. Hope the miniscule twist makes things more interesting for you all.

I will be writing during school and if I can will be posting up chapters during lunch periods depending on if I need the time or not. I apologize for such a big AN but I thought I needed to say something. Anyways, please review!

Oh also, two nights ago I checked over my older chapters and noticed a LOT of things wrong so I went back and fixed those. I had no clue how to do that before but I figured it out (yay me!). So if you wanna re-read go ahead, doesn't bug me either way but I thought I'd let you all know. Thanks!

-SM.


	7. Momentum

A/N:So I decided to try and pick this story back up. I really loved my start to this but I guess I lost interest in it for awhile. I went back and read it and noticed that I did a lot better with the story in the past. I tried to recreate my old style but I don't think I did very well. I think this chapter is quite good, it took me a long time to actually get it to where it was. Anyways, I apologize for the long wait and such, please review!

-SM

* * *

Julien awoke quietly, stretching out on the bouncy where him and Skipper had shared their last embrace. He frowned, missing the flightless one already.

The slender body slipped off the rubber inflatable and stretched, his tail flickering out and twitching as all the sleepiness spit out from the tip.

It seemed that he had been asleep longer than he wanted; the peoples were already walking around the lemur exhibit, making their ways about the zoo.

"Morning your highness, you're up late." Maurice said suspiciously. Julien took no mind to his chunky-monkey's tone and quickly climbed his way up to his throne, taking his place on it, rightfully of course.

"Oh pishy-posh Maurice, you are just being a warty worrier." The lemur king said confidently, staring over his subjects. Everyone seemed to be taking his radiance quiet well; the lemur habitat had been getting quite a lot of attention, ever since he got up.

Maurice was still curious to why his king has been having these mood swings…It was someone. He knew how to find out, he knew who to ask. _Now was his chance._

"Your highness? I need to talk to the penguins you don't min—"

The taller mammal's yellow eyes lit up as he jumped right in front of his assistant's face.

"Ooh! I want to be coming with!" the king said almost with more enthusiasm than he should have. Maurice stumbled back and fell on his rump, being startled by how close the other was.

"Why do YOU want to come with, you high-"

Julien pushed his paw to the aye-aye's face and closed his mouth, "No questioning your king! You know that Maurice." Julien stressed

Of course. Maurice didn't object, just nodded his head and shoved the paw on his muzzle away.

"C'mon Mort, we can't leave you here alone," the larger of the three said, Mort popping up from the small shrub that resided at the bottom of the habitat and jumped to their side.

Julien didn't even care that the little mouse like lemur was around. All he knew is that he was going to see his penguin…even if he didn't know it.

* * *

"Helloooo!" Julien sung, poking through the fishbowl entrance and smiling at the penguins below.

Skipper looked up from his coffee, his eyes going wide.

"Julien— err Ringtail? What are you doing here?" he recovered quickly, the rest of the team not really paying much attention to the lemurs intruding.

"Yes Skippuh?" the king had asked, jumping down and propping his paws up on his hips.

"What are you guys doing here?" the penguin asked in haste.

Julien looked at Skipper blankly and then turned to Maurice, his fingers lightly scratching at his chin whimsically.

"Why _did_ you need to see the flightless penguins, Maurice?"

The aye-aye bit on his lower lip, trying to find a diversion for the king, "Uhm well…uh,"

"Be spitting it out already Maurice we don't have all day."

The penguins looked at the chunkier mammal with confusion, "Kowalski, what inventions have you been working on lately?" Maurice finally attempted, hoping that it would create some kind of break in this tension that he had created himself.

The brainiac brightened waddled off to his lab, "follow me, I'll show you what I've been working on, Private and Rico, if you don't mind?"

The aye-aye gave out a sigh of relief inwardly as watched the two penguins follow up close to Kowalski. He walked behind the birds, Mort following close behind.

Julien and Skipper were now left alone. The penguin wasn't sure to be happy or worried about this unplanned visit.

"Why hello there Skippuh…long time no see," the king said playfully, his fingers delicately rubbing along his long tail.

Skipper choked out a simple "Hey Julien," feeling a bit dumb for his simplistic reply.

With no thought on his mind the lemur king tackled the stumpy penguin into a tight hug, shaking him a bit.

"Did you sleep well my loveydovey bird?" he asked curiously, nuzzling into Skipper's neck.

The penguin gave out a nervous laugh and did his best to hug the lemur back, "The best I could without you being next to me…" he said in a whisper, unable to help but smile.

Julien's face flushed a light pink.

"How sweet of you to say such a thing," the lemur said feeling mood float even higher.

"Tonight I want to be taking you some place special…" That blush that had stained Julien's cheeks faded, his expression becoming more serious.

"Where are you taking me?" Skipper asked, caught off guard by the sudden change in expression.

The lemur looked around quietly and whispered to him, "It's a secret, you'll just hafta be seeing. Then marvel at the beautiness of it."

Skipper became a bit skeptical but nodded anyways.

* * *

Upon closing the door Kowalski began to babble about his new and improved mind swapper. Maurice was less than interested in it.

"—this time I tried using Private, the quieter one of our team and Rico, for..obvious reasons. To see if they could manage in each others bodi--"

"Listen, I apologize for bringing your hopes up Kowalski and interrupting, but I was wondering if you guys could do something for me…" Maurice started.

Kowalski's smile seemed to slowly fall off his face; he looked disappointed but was willing to put it behind him and gave a nod of his head.

"Alright, what would that be, Maurice?"

The aye-aye fidgeted with his fingers and looked around at the three.

"Well, it has to do with Julien's moods. If you haven't noticed by now, he's been having these ups and downs in very short periods of times. I need you guys to figure out what's going on…he won't tell me. I've asked him out rightly and he gives me his normal excuses, leaving me right where I started. I can't take it anymore; I think he is seeing someone that makes these spikes in mood. Last night I heard someone talking to him, but I couldn't make out who it was…so, can you guys do it for me?"

"Uh...of course Maurice, we'll get right on it" Kowalski turned to look at Private, who flashed an oblivious smile, then to Rico, who shrugged.

"Though, it'll take us a bit of time to go around and get information, if that's alright with you." The strategist added.

Maurice shook his head, "as long as you figure out what's wrong I really don't care how long it takes." He reassured.

Kowalski smirked and grabbed the door and turned to Maurice one last time, "I'll bring it up to Skipper later on. We'll get the answers you want, and get Julien back to normal."

"Thanks guys…I owe yah one."

* * *

Julien and Skipper jump a few feet away from each other, instinctively giving one another a glare to try and make it seem as if they were fighting.

"You stupidy-ey penguin how dare you speak to your king like that! Maurice!" the slender mammal snapped, crawling up the ladder quickly, his cohorts following after.

Maurice followed closely to his king, confused to why he seemed so upset, yet another mood swing he presumed. The three of them exited from the headquarters and began their journeys back to their own habitat.

The shuffled back to what they were doing before the visit had occurred. Kowalski turned to Skipper, who was now lying down in bed.

"Skipper?" he asked quietly, making his way over to the bunks, scribbling down a few mental notes already about the mission.

"What's up Kowalski?" the leader muttered, rubbing his cheek.

Kowalski gnawed at the end of his pencil somewhat, his eyes turning up to meet with Skipper's.

"Maurice has given us a mission to figure why Julien's mood has transposed so frequently."

"I thought I took care of it…" Skipper said flabbergasted by what his strategist had presented to him.

Kowalski's eyes were glued to his clipboard again, scribbling vigorously, "Guess Maurice thinks otherwise. He said that it might be _someone_ seeing him, which I assume this animal has great control over Julien. But I don't think anyone is capable of that…" the taller went off in thought.

Skipper felt his body start to warm up with anxiety, Julien was right. He cursed the aye-aye mentally. Skipper swallowed the lump in his throat, which had been keeping him from speaking.

"He's fine now isn't he? I don't see the point in doing something that _I_ specifically fixed." The leader protested, his flipper dropping on the top of the clipboard, pulling Kowalski away from his thoughts.

He grunted and yanked his board backwards, setting it under his flipper.

"Skipper, it's a simple task. If it makes Maurice happy then we should just find out the origin of it and just move on, even if you did technically fix it."

At this moment in time Private turned from the television, "Wot exactly did you do, Skippah?"

Skipper turned his attention to the curious apprentice, "I talked to him, and ringtail seemed to just not be feeling good…that's it."

Private's question caught the strategist's attention, "He didn't tell you _why_ he wasn't feeling good?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Skipper sighed in frustration, dancing around his words was a bit tougher than he thought.

"No, he didn't." the leader started "I didn't think much of it at the time, he just needed someone to be there, like I said, he's fine now." The penguin reinstated.

Until this mission was finished he wouldn't, and most likely, couldn't, get alone time with his ringtail. His heart sunk down into his stomach, making him sick.

"Alright…men, get to work" Skipper sighed

"Okay Skipper! I'll go see if Marlene has any information on him or this mysterious person." Kowalski smiled, starting off.

"Private, Rico. You check with the other animals of the zoo. I'll talk to Julien in a bit, I need some time to think of what to say to the lemur king."

His soldiers saluted him and all went off on their orders. Skipper waddled over to one of the cinder block seats that sat around the table; he sat on it and began to rub his temples with his flippers.

* * *

The walk a back to the habitat was quiet; none of the lemurs had said a word to each other. Maurice didn't mind, he was thinking too deeply anyways to even care if Julien had something to say. Only thing he cared about was how long it'd take for the penguins to give him his results. He hoped, no, _prayed_, that the penguins would provide him with what he wanted.

"—Maurice are you listening to what I'm saying?" Julien said curiously.

The aye-aye looked up at his king dumbfounded, "Sorry your highness?"

"I demand you go out for the night, your king has business to attend to."

Even Julien's response was different; he never was so forgiving for his advisor's spacing out. "Where am I supposed to go, your highness?" Maurice asked, jumping over the brick wall and sitting on the large rock that jutted from the middle of the exhibit.

Julien on the other hand, crawled up to his throne and plopped his royal rear in the seat. His paw flicking about, "As long as you aren't here I am not caring." He said dully.

The stubbier lemur was getting really sick of these being gone at night things, he missed sleeping on this rock, and he missed sleeping…next to his king. But, he wouldn't go against his rules, "Alright, I assume I should bring Mort with me?"

The youngest of the three smiled stupidly.

Julien nodded his head, staring off at the headquarters again.

"Alright, your majesty…" Maurice complied unwillingly.

The penguin was the only thing on his mind; everything else didn't matter to him. He had gotten what he wanted, and now he won't let it go. He would make sure of that.

_Until tonight, Skipper… _


End file.
